You cant escape me my love
by CelestiaAngel29
Summary: This will be an AU Loki and OC Fan fiction, and this will be dark, what would happen one day when Loki's obsession for an innocent mortal girl at the age of 18, becomes more? Can she escape or will she fall? and yes Thor and Jane are a couple in this
1. Chapter 1

You can't escape me my love: Chapter one-Introduction to obsession

(Disclaimer see this chapter, I own nothing but the plot, this will be a dark story, if you don't like it then don't read!)

From the first moment that he saw her, he had claimed her.

He wanted her, he needed her, he desired her, he burned for her.

No one, man or woman would ever touch her and live...

Loki, as always, would watch her from afar. Her name was Sychie, she was average height with a woman's generous soft curves, and with long dark brown hair that teased and  
tormented him in spirals and whorls. Sychie had soft hazelnut colored eyes, a soft-looking oval angel face, she was pale as the moon. And what a mouth, that mouth he had spent hours looking  
at that sinfully innocent mouth of hers. Her breasts were plump, they were made for suckling. She had child-baring hips a slightly rounded stomach; he had pictured many nights when he would  
lay his head either on her breasts or her stomach after their love-making sessions; their bodies twined together, sweaty and sated. He had planned out their first time together; there will be candles  
and rose petals, and a big soft bed. He knew that she was a virgin, untouched and that bode well for him and anyone else, he would the first and only man to touch her, Sychie being eighteen.  
Loki had watched her for three years now, protecting her from afar, with him being nearly a thousand years old. He had been banished from Asgard and now he was living in plain sight of the  
Avengers, and his 'brother' Thor. She was so young and beautiful, to any other guy, she would seen plain and not really all that interesting; however to Loki she was the most perfect creature under  
the sun. Those mortals did not deserve to be in her very presence, she would rule at his side as his queen, he would find out how to turn her immortal, so that they could be together forever.

Loki had laid there, watching her through the glass that he had bewitched, so that he could keep an eye on her. He wanted her safe, even though she wasn't with him, yet. He had continued to  
study her; she was leaving a building, a type of hookah bar. Sychie belly dances there, he had to admit that she was an amazing belly dancer, and she had a voice of angel- She could sing anything, in any  
language. And men would either laugh at her because of the fact that they would be attracted to a 'Barbie Doll' with a gold digger personality; Loki's green eyes were unblinking while watching her walk  
to her car. With that indecent belly dancer material on, it was red with deep pink trim, she had multiple bracelets on, and a belly ring, she was walking with a man that was about Thor's size in both height  
and body width. The man had dark hair and skin, and his hair was in braids down his back, they were laughing, Loki had felt raw hatred boil very close to the surface. Now standing, he had disappeared and  
reappeared a few seconds where his Sychie was getting in her car. The man was helping her in the vehicle as his eyes were restlessly looking around; making sure that no one drunk or other wise would try  
to do anything to the girls that work there. Loki had continued to observe her from afar, her smile was daylight itself, his daylight, there were nights that he would lay awake and imagine that Sychie would  
be in bed with him- making love to him- giving the last of her innocence to him.

He had watched as she started the car, and drove off to her home, as the man was waving her, Loki had sprang into action and grabbed the man hard by his throat and threw him; into a bunch of trash  
cans. Within a flash, he was there grabbing the man hard by the hair and pinning him against the wall "If you ever touch her again, I will kill you, first last and only warning...'' He had growled in the man's ear and  
kneed him hard in the stomach. Loki had followed Sychie, she lived about ten minuets away from the bar, things would change. As Loki had got her location, with another spell, he had slipped to her house and watched  
her he loved her soft creamy skin; it looked so soft and tempting. He had spend his days thinking of the days that he would be touching her silky skin, they would be either in bed or he would have her up against the wall  
either way didn't matter to him. As long as he had Sychie with him, then everything would be fine, no one would threaten his life with her. He had watched her slide into the clawed iron tub filled with bubbles, from what  
he saw it was big enough for two people. However he would prefer her to be in something more suitable to bathe in and to sleep in as well, he would make sure that she would have the best items around for her use only;  
Loki was one that knew what he wanted and knew how to go about getting it. And Sychie was it for him, and may fate or whoever the mortals say ruled them, try to take her from him.

A few days later: Loki had his plan, he had studied the love spell better than what he thought, and after he had tweaked it to his liking, no one would stop him. Not those insects called the Avengers and most certainty  
NOT the man that raised him. and more importantly not Thor! He knew her routine to the T, and now he would strike, she was the one that would give him a child of normal blood. He had never wanted her for that, it was a bonus,  
he wanted her Sychie but for her to be with him and never leave him. He saw her in her home cleaning and straightening up; since today was Thursday she was off on those days, she would spend most of the day cleaning and running  
errands, never thinking of herself, and that would change she would be his queen. Loki had never been this obsessive about anything or anyone in so long; she was so classical and gifted she could play the violin and the harp she had  
the most beautiful voice she could sing a song about a mermaid being in love with a human prince, and being a part of his world. And Sychie would sing many more songs all through the night; but the men were so drunk and all they  
cared about was her sexy dancing. Sychie would look so sad, and lost, with a wave of his hand, his typical leather black gold and green attire was gone and he was now wearing a tailor-made black suite. He looked immaculate; with a  
green silk blouse, and his loafers were making contact with the concrete. It was early dawn; and no one was either around or really paying any type of attention.

Looking around, Loki had realized that it was either now or never, he had casted a spell and he had appeared in the house. Loki could be unseen if he so desired, however he didn't want to be seen at that moment, because he  
didn't want to physically restrain her; or have her scared of him. There she was; in a pair of men's pants called jeans, and something called a halter top, her perfect feet were bare, there was red on her toe nails. He had looked over her shoulder,  
and he had noticed that her slender and feminine fingers had matching red nail paint decorating them. She was so beautiful, her back was to him, it was so perfect, he saw her perfectly shaped rump. He had resisted the urge to grab her and make her  
his, forever. As she turned around; he had then appeared visible to her and casted a spell on her to quiet her screaming, if he would've given her a chance to do so. He had then aimed the love spell at her, deliberately filling her mind full of images  
of him and her as friends, and then dating when she had turned 18. Loki had then decided to make his move, after making sure that the spell had taken hold of her mind and seeping into her heart and soul, Sychie had stumbled his arms had wrapped  
themselves around her frame. He had began to sway her side to side; her head was pillowed on his chest, his lips had made contact with the soft crown of her hair and her very silky forehead. Her eyes were blinking slowly, their original hazelnut  
color became a slight shade darker. Loki had then tipped her chin up and kissed her softly, tasting her silken mouth, she tasted like honeysuckle and vanilla, he had felt her slowly respond to his lips and touch. Sychie's hands were soft as they touched  
his hands, with a snap of his fingers, Loki had changed her rather indecent attire to a long white and gold dress made of silk.

Loki had looked at her with the dress that he had conjured for her; the white and gold dress was long and with thin straps on it left her perfectly shaped shoulders bare and the soft material had rounded its way down her upper arms it had ended  
at her wrists. Her feet were covered with white sandals that rounded up her ankles in pearls, a dress befitting his queen, after fashioning a white gold tiara and placing it gently on her head, within a flash. Loki's typical clothen had appeared "My queen, it is  
time for us to go and start our new life together, everything is ready.'' He had whispered against her forehead, gathering her closer and vanishing...

That was three months ago, to the day...

(End of chapter 1 of You can't escape me my love, read and review, and where do you all think that they would live at?)


	2. Chapter 2

You can't escape me, my love: Chapter 2: A new life

(Disclaimer see chapter 1, I own nothing but the plot... there will be sex in this chapter, and if you don't like it then wait for Chapter 3..)

It had been three months to the day that Loki had taken Sychie to a planet that reminded him of Asgard, she was still under the love spell. Slowly, he would ween her from it in time, however  
until then she will remain at his side. As she was meant to; the commoners would normally bow before her and before Loki, he was rarely without her around, in secret he had taken over the planet that  
reminded him of Asgard to a point. And the people knew them as king and queen; and they would always bow before them, he knew how much it bothered Sychie, however he had told her that they were the  
rulers of this world. Loki was thinking and pondering while he walking through the gardens, searching for his Sychie, he knew that she would be out there playing her violin or singing, there she was sitting  
on a stone bench. She was humming and singing, and plucking a white rose with pink ends from a bush near her; Loki had stood there watching her, she was so beautiful and gentle and sweet. Tonight would  
be the night that he will make her his, so that there will be no doubts about her belonging to him. Sychie had sighed and contuned to look at the beautiful rose, her somewhat now darkened hazelnut eyes, focused  
on on the herizon. She had this nagging feeling that something wasn't right, something was telling her that she didn't belong here or anywhere else, getting up and walking over to the waist-length stone wall, Sychie was in a long  
silk green dress that had tied in the back as ususal, while both her hair and dress were flowing in the wind, her shoulders were bare, as her long dark curls were flowing as well. And decorating her head was the crown that  
Loki had given her prior.

Loki had slowly walked up to her; while conjuring a black silk, he had deliberately made a sound so that she wouldn't be scared. Sychie had turned around and there was Loki towering over her; and wrapping  
the cape around her and gently guiding her back in the huge castle. As Loki was guiding her back in, with his hand on the small of her back; he was guiding her under his shoulder, while laying his head on her crown, Sychie.  
He didn't want her getting lost or hurt; tonight will be the night that he would make love to her and make her his forever, after he would make love to her. After Loki would make love to her, he would always be able to find  
her and know where she was at any giving moment of their lives. He knew it was an extreme thing that was going to happen between them both; not to menton it was happening too fast, as they were entering the castle, the servants  
were bowing to the two. As they had gotten to their room, he had pulled one of the servants to the side, leaning down and whispering in the man's ear "My queen and I are to be resting, and we will not be distrubed, understand?'' The  
man had nodded in understanding, and turning around and ushering the maids from his master and mistress's hallways. As the door closed Sychie was looking in the mirror, it was full length and the frame was decorated in silver and  
green gems, the whole room itself was beautiful. It was covered in greens and golds and subtle black decorations here and there, Sychie had looked around the room while Loki was closing the door, her gaze had then leaped to the  
windows. The windows themselves were of interesting stained glass and silver lined as well; always Loki would stay in this room with her and lay in the large four poster king-sized bed with her, while she slept.

And when she woke up, he would be laying next to her, staring into her soul. Loki would always find a reason... well any reason in the world to touch her, or to even kiss her. Not that his kisses were bad, she had felt her body  
turn into a puddle of liquid desire. Sychie even met Frigga, his mother, and she had turned out to be nice and she liked the older woman: Frigga went so far as to lean forward and give Sychie a small kiss on her cheek, while taking her hand  
and walking with her in the gardens until Loki came and walked them offering both of them his arms. Sychie had gasped when she had felt Loki wrap his arms around her from behind and gently pulling her tightly against him and kissing her  
shoulder and the nape of her neck through her hair. Leaning forward to her ear, making sure that his lips were skimming her ear and her temple "Watch the mirror, love.'' He had whispered while his hands were gently moving her hair aside to  
untie her dress. As her dress had pooled around her feet, her bare feet, while he had placed his hands on her hips and guided her out of the pooled silken material, as they had stepped closer to the mirror "At least make sure that you wear shoes,  
love, you might get hurt.'' Sychie had sighed and met his stare as he turned her around to face him. Feeling Loki's lips move to her forehead, as he had tenderly clasped her hands and brought them to his chest "My Queen, as you know, three months  
after our wedding you asked me to give you three months, and now we must make it offical, dearest.'' Sensing her fear of what he meant, yes she did ask him of that as he had tighten his hold on her a bit more.

"I know that you are scared, my love, however as King and Queen, we must uphold these traditions and lead as examples.'' Leaning down while guiding her chin with his index finger and giving a couple of soft kisses on her pouty full  
lower lip. He loved tasting that sweet sinful mouth of hers, she was an unknowing blend of sexy and innocence, all for him. Sychie couldn't lie to herself, Loki could kiss, long slow and deliciously sweet "Our bath is ready, love, come undress me  
so that we can explore each other better know each other and relax. Come love, undress me,'' Guiding her hands to his top, her hands were very inexperienced; she was shaking and very scared about this night. She did ask him to give her three months  
after their 'wedding' looking at her ring, it was silver with three green gems in it, and when she looked at his hands, the same ring was decorating his left finger. As his hands had left hers and she had started to slowly undress him; his body was something  
to look at. Sychie had to admit to herself that Loki had a body on him; he was lean and slender with a subtle muscle, as his mouth had latched onto hers, he was tasting everything her sweetness her innocence. Loki had picked her up bridal style and carried  
her in the bathroom where their tub was. It was white with gold decoration, it was clawed with steaming hot water, the tub itself was big enough for three people- when he had stepped in and lowered them both in the water and held her tightly to his chest.  
As Sychie turned around slightly to see the smallest thatch of chest hair that was somewhat near the center of his chest; she had gasped when his lips were brushing her neck as his hands were cupping her breasts "Feel me...'' He had whispered, while Sychie's  
hand had reached and touched his long hair, his hair was soft and reached past his neck; Loki had guided her mouth to his.

Sychie had moaned in his mouth, while Loki's hand was playing at her breast, his other hand was doing an odd movement over her head. He was ampilfying her need for him, while the soft white bubbles were lapping seductively against their skin;  
she had then turned around and met his kiss with more fire, her hands were dangerously close to his hard thick and large erection. Loki had moved his body up to the ledge of the tub and spread his legss a bit more so that he could have her between his legs, as  
he gently guided her towards his erection that was surrounded with a medium thatch of dark hair. Sychie had looked up at his intense green stare; as he gently clasped her hair and towards the nape of her neck "Open your mouth, love...'' His voice was raw and  
filled with hungry sexual need "Look at me...'' He had groaned when her hot little mouth had wrapped itself around him. He had moaned "M-Make your tongue flat... yes like that... suck in your cheeks.'' When she had obediantely done what he had wanted, he  
had grabebd her up gently by her hair to where she was standing. The Loki had stood up and carried her to their bedroom, and laid her gently on their bed, as he had laid on the bed with her and began to kiss her forehead trailing down to her perfect nose, then  
capturing her mouth. Her arms were wrapping themselves around his neck, as his mouth was latched on hers, as his arms had wrapped themselves around her body and lifted her up while his wonderful mouth had reluctantly left hers and travelled its way to her  
pebbling nipples.

Sychie had gasped, her body was growing hot needy and restless. When Loki's mouth had locked around her breast, he had suckled greedily, one day their children will grow in her womb and they will feed from her breast. How Loki had longed to see  
her stomach swelled with the life or lives that they would create; his hand would on her stomach feeling the baby kick and move. However he didn't want to share her yet, she felt so light in his arms, Sychie had whimpered as his mouth had continued to worship  
his way down to her thatch of dark curl that was surrounding what was made to be his. Loki's arms had gently laid her down and gently opened her legs wider to accomediate his shoulders; as his arms had locked around her thighs and his face had buried deep.  
He would make sure that she would feel pleasure unlike anything that she would think possible; Sychie had hid a scream while one of her knuckles had flown to her mouth, while her other hand had grabbed his hair with one hand, while her eyes were filling with  
tears. When her hot cream had released itself, in his mouth, as he drank from her sweet necture that was made for him alone; Loki had travelled up her body and gently clasped the knuckle that was in her mouth, he had leaned down and licked her kuckles and placed  
small and tender kisses along the path of her teeth marks. All the while, Loki's intense hungry green eyes had bored into her head "Do not ever hurt yourself like that ever again, let me hear you my song bird...'' He had whispered against her chin, as his length had buried  
itself deeply in her untouched virginal folds. Sychie's body had tensed, and Loki had held her with his hands clasped on hers, as his mouth was busy devouring hers, her body was starting to relax itself, as his thrusts were becoming deeper and more possessive, and more  
needy and hot. Loki had reared back and buried himself harder inside of her "You are mine,'' He growled and kissed her hard "L-Loki!" She had cried out, as his thrusts were becoming more demanding, as his hands had skimmed down and grabbed her ankles and put her  
legs in the air and pounded into her.

Loki was loving the way that her tight hot wetness was surrounding him and clamping down hard and hotly on him. When he had allowed her legs to wrap themselves around his waist as he thrusted deeper and harder into her "Come with me, my love...'' He had  
growled harshly into her ear, "Let me feel you come undone...'' With one final thrust, both Sychie had Loki had came, as he kissed making her feel his passion and his emotions that he had felt towards only her, both were drowzy and sweaty and sated. As Loki had allowed her  
hands to slip away from his and wrap themselves around him to hold his mouth to her breast, as her legs had then continued to slide down from his waist to his thighs. After a few moments, Loki had reluctantly separated their bodies and he saw proof that she was no longer  
a virgin; she cried. Loki was there pulling her to him, and holding her tightly while he was guiding them on their sides facing each other "I will never allow you to leave me, I hope that I didn't hurt you.'' He knew that he didn't hurt her, he had felt her pleasure, and he knew that  
she had felt his pleasure. When he had kissed and licked her tears away, and uttered a spell that would have her sleep, she would never defy him or leave him, their children will grow inside of her womb. That won't be for another couple of years, as his hand had lain itself on her  
stomach, a soft green light had spilled from his hand. Now he had made sure that she would carry his child two years from now, but he would always be able to find her...

(End of Chapter 2, Read and review!)


	3. Chapter 3

You can't escape me my love: Chapter 3: Aftermath and a couple of months later

(Disclaimer, see chapter 1...)

Sychie had woken up with Loki staring at her, with his arms caging her to his side, she felt sore but throughly pleasured, as his mouth had landed on hers on a gentle and passionate kiss.  
When Loki's arms had wrapped around her soft body, easing her on to her back as her hands had tunnled in his hair, her soft naked body was under his, while his mouth was busy dominating hers. As  
Loki had left her mouth and trailed kisses and nips down her heated body, fire was crackling all over her body both inside and outside, as he had ventured down to her navel and kissed the exact center.  
Sychie had whimpered as he had made his way back up to her mouth, she had gasped when his erection was buried deeply inside of her, with her body was wrapped rightfully around his. Loki's hips were  
thrusting deeper and harder inside of her; he wanted no one taking her away from him, not even her youth. Sychie's mouth was finally released by Loki with his hips angling and surging in her body, he was  
making sure that her eyes and his were piercing each others' souls "Feel me move, love, this is us. Coming together, becoming one... every inch sliding in and out of you... I belong...'' He had growled  
between his clentched teeth, as his mouth went to her neck and began to kiss her slim swan-like neck. Loki had deliberately slowed his pace, as he had stopped thrusting suddenly and slowly withdrew his  
body from hers.

"Turn over, and get on your hands and knees.'' His throat was raw and sore from growling with the animalistic need of her, his want of her... no *need* of her was sending him falling into the  
abyss and he wasn't very certain that he could to be stopped. As Sychie had obeyed, while his hand had ventured down to his shaft and started to stroke; Loki begun to inch his way to her, and when he had  
placed his hand on her hip and guided her to his cock, Sychie had flipped her head back and gasped. Maybe it was just her, or did he get bigger and thicker? She had let out a small whimper, while Loki had  
buried himself all the way to his hilt "Feel us coming together, my sword and your sheath.'' His hot ragged gasping was in her ear, as his hands had fastened on to her hips as his hips had snapped into hers,  
he had gone harder and faster he never wanted this to end, him buried so deeply in her hot tight channel, Loki had gripped her hips tighter. As he had turned her around with his magic so that they were facing  
another mirror "Sychie...'' He had growled while thrusting manically deep and possessed, Loki had flipped her over back on her back and had settled his weight on top of her and thrusted harder inside of her,  
he had exploded deep. As both Sychie and Loki came again; he had collasped on top of her and pillowed his head on her breasts, both were sweaty and sated. He had gathered her close to him and held her while  
she slept and making sure that the rings were linked: the rings were designed to let him know her thoughts better. Now that her body belonged to him, and his body will always belong to her, as his leg had thrown  
itself over hers, he had lowered his head on her shoulder, watching her sleep until he had drifted off.

******A couple of months later******

As Sychie was sitting in the gardens, enjoying the quiet, the chilly air playing with her face and her hair. With a sigh, she had gotten up and walked around to the stables where the horses were kept,  
they always soothed her, although some part of her loved the attention that Loki had demanded of her- but there was something that has been nagging at her. As she had reached her favorite horse a beautiful dark  
brown paint, he had a perfect temperment. Sychie had smiled and opened the stall door, and grabbed up her favorite reings, sometimes whenever the mood took her she road bare back, and today she was in the mood  
to ride bare back. She had always had a way with animals. She had remembered that much, but other things she wasn't so sure anymore "Come on, baby...'' She had crooned softly to the horse, while hopping on and  
galloping off; she was grateful that the guard around the stable was light today. As she had chosen a serene path that she had always taken the paint, she would always pet the beautiful creature while riding somehow  
it soothed them both. She was the only mortal on this planet and that itself was very lonely, there was no one there that understood the feeling of being lost, Frigga was always so welcoming and sweet to her: Sychie  
had remembered that she had met Odin.

And that within itself was daunting, thankfully he didn't stay long, only an hour or two and even that was too long. Sychie had taken off the typical trail and had the paint gallop faster, she loved it the wind in the  
face, she had never felt so alive- only when Loki was around. There was just something about the way that he had commanded her to be around him, it was she couldn't think of the way that it made her feel. Though it didn't  
make her feel threatened, well not really, she just could figure it out. Who was she? And when she had met Odin, he had acted as though he hated her, he was gruff and very stand-offish with her. Even though she was the queen,  
and was to be respected and obeyed; Sychie had settled the paint into a small trot her long hair was swaying behind her, her black low-cut dress with a lace trim drawing attention to her plump breasts. The garment had reached  
her ankles as she was still riding side saddled; however the one thing that she hated was being cold. And Loki was figuring out a way to turn her immortal, but the idea of it was both frightening and interesting, As she had arrived  
to a small wooded area, the snow was falling. Sychie had sighed, as the cold air had escaped, in a small cloud of smoke "Whoa, baby...'' She had crooned to the galloping creature, she shivered, she should've brought a cloak or at  
least a cape. She had shivered again as she had dismounted and led the horse through the snow; while her warm black furred boots were walking the gathering wind and snow was falling faster and sticking to the cold ground.

As the paint had kept up with her, as Sychie had started to sing quietly, as always the horse would nuzzle her and urged her to sing and pet him. Her left finger was tingling, she had wrapped her arms around herself, the  
snow and cold and the wind were her real enemy. She had moved closer to her horse, while they had stopped walking the paint had began to be skiddish, and that was impossible when she had looked over to the south and she saw  
two trolls. They were about eight feet tall and had browinsh green skin, with their teeth rotted fangs, their claws were stained with blood, old blood, Sychie had no fighting skill Loki didn't want her in a battle. But now she had wished  
that she had a little fighting knowledge, backing up slowly making sure that she was near the mane, so that she could make good her escape. The two were watching her eye humping her "I know who you are...'' Came one of their harsh  
raspy voices, Sychie had felt sick, now she really wished that she would've stayed in the stable. Another spoke "Brother, this is Sychie wife to Loki, the king of this world...'' They were leering at her "Well, she's alone, and what he doesn't  
know will not hurt us, brother, we can share her. Loki's little play thing...'' Her dark eyes had gone wide; she and the horse were backing up, without her knowing the ring on her finger was glowing blue...

**** Mean while*****

Loki had froze in his place, Sychie! She was in danger, with a wave of his hand, he was in his typical fighting garb, sheathing some knives and leaving with a mere thought he had vanished and went to the place where the ring was  
giving off the most vibes. There she was with her favorite horse and two trolls! Anger raw for what he was going to do to those would be attackers and fear for her, because trolls were known to abduct and rape human women to the point of death...

Sychie was shaking with fear while the paint was fighting the urge to buck wildly, for fear that his charge maybe injured by accident, she had placed her face in the horse's neck: she hid a sob, as she turned her head to see them coming towards  
her. They had then continued to stride towards her with deliberate porpose, Sychie's heart was beating so fast, she had thought that it was going to explode. Her eyes had gone wide, and she screamed "Loki!" She was praying that he would be able to hear her  
pleas for aid. The two trolls were going to attack her, and do heaven knows what; as the paint reared up and nailed one of them hard in the head killing him. If one penetrated the skull of a troll or even the heart, they die, and surely after many years of being  
killed they would consider that. But trolls were not known to be smart. As the other one went to attack, Loki had appeared and stabbed him hard in his heart "You dare to occupy my lands and to attack my wife, with every intent to do her harm...'' He had  
growled under his breath, while twisting the knife tighter and tighter "You dare to attack what is mine... die...'' As Loki had released the troll as the kife was removed from the troll's chest, blood had spurted from the whole, as the troll fell hard on to the  
cold snowy ground. Sychie had shuddered and started to cry again, the paint had trotted over to Loki and nuzzled him, he had placed his hand on its neck and patted the animal absentmindedly. Sychie was in shock, she was shaking, her bottom lip was  
quivering, she had slowly stumbled to him. They were merely breathing each others' air, her eyes were brimming with tears, her teeth were chattering her body cold: as the snow was coming down in tremendous amounts; Sychie had wrapped her arms  
around Loki's lean waist and began to cry. He was shaking with fury, not at Sychie, but at those mindless baffoons trolls, as his hands were glowing red for a moment or two making sure that there was no blood decorating his hands for when he had  
crushed her to him.

Loki couldn't blame Sychie, she would be bored half the time, maybe he could come up with an interesting activity to help pass the time for her... His thoughts were interrupted when Sychie's muffled voice was whispering against his chest just near his  
heart. "I'm sorry, Loki...'' She had whimpered, it wasn't her fault damnit! Holding her tighter "Look at me, darling.'' She did while attempting to hide a hiccup from him "This is not your fault place the fault with me love I should've known that you would become bored  
just being in the gardens and playing your instruments, and without me around you, you are cold, come home with me where you belong.'' Loki had whispered, while placing a black velvet cloak around her, Sychie had really looked up at him and saw that his beautiful  
green eyes were turning red and his skin was starting to go from his typical pale color to a blue-gray color; within a bat of her eyelash, he was back to normal. Loki had placed his arm around her shoulders and guided her back to her horse; while he had climbed on and  
wrapping his arms around her to make sure that he was safe. As they had galloped back to their large palace, the guards and servants were in a panic "Open the gates! King Loki and Queen Sychie are coming!'' While the gates were opening, the couple and the horse had  
ran in when the gates were closing again, while the subjects and the guards were holding the reings- that had allowed Loki to slide off first and carrying Sychie inside of the palace and disappearing and reappearing in their room. Sychie wasn't affraid whenever he used  
his powers, or his fighting ability, bloodshed didn't really bother her. Loki had gently set her down and with a wave of his hand the tub was filling with hot bubbles; while the tub was filling, Loki was standing over her and lifting her to her feet and crushed her to his body  
"Kiss me.'' He had commanded while his mouth had covered hers and deleved deeper "Loki,'' She had moaned against his mouth, while with a desparte wave of his hand his clothen was gone, and his hands were removing the the cloak and reaching for her dress and boots.

After devising her of her clothen, their mouths were molded together, and when he had broken the kiss "Place your legs around my waist...'' He had breathed into her mouth, he looked too big, and frankly she was a bit scared, but she knew that Loki would never harm a  
hair on her head. As her arms had tightened around his neck, she had then wrapped her legs around his lean waist, Sychie had cried out when he had filled her "Take all of me...'' He had whispered into her breasts, before she could blink she was in the tub with Loki bending her  
backwards "Relax while I make you feel good, love.'' The attack on his Sychie, only proved to him how important they were to each other, instead of her frozen body from earlier, she was now the familiar heat and tightness and hot cream that was gripping him to the point of  
pain. Sychie's hips were manically moving in a frantic tempo to match his hungry need and desire, Loki was nipping harshly at her breasts all the while pinning her hands above her head and drilling her hot tight little cavern "Loki!" She had screamed in pleasure as his mouth had  
reluctantly left her breasts and nipped his way up to her neck and her jaw then her ear. As Loki had wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and his thrusting hips "tightened your cavern...'' She had managed to do so, as he had thrusted his hand had let go of her arms  
and pulled her tighter to his arms so that he could feed off her mouth. Her nails were digging deeper in his back; he wanted her to feel his love, as his seed had filled her over and over again. Loki's ragged breathing was resounding in her ear, Sychie's arms were around his neck and her  
head was laying limply on her shoulder, her legs were strainning to keep herself up by wrapping themselves around his hips and waist during his passionate lovemaking. But now she could barely breathe let alone move; Loki had then eased her further into the still somewhat warm water,  
with another wave of his hand he had her in his arms dried and still naked, carrying her over to the bed.

After laying her down on the bed, he had joined her by spooning his body behind her wrapping her tightly in his arms, and drapping his leg over hers; while settling his head and chin on her shoulder and neck area, he had drifted off to sleeping knowing that she would follow. As  
he was drifting off, his hand had then reached up and cupped one of her breasts. The next day, Loki had risen early and began to kiss his way up and down her pale throat, earning a small moan from her sleeping form, whenever he would wake up he would be very hungry for her all over again.  
Once he took her over and over until they both thought that they would go into heart failure, he had smirked as she was fighting to come awake from the per-verbal layers of fog that was in her brain. Still guiding her on her back and kissed her soft pouty mouth, Sychie's dark hazel-nut eyes had  
opened drozey sexy he smirked and took her mouth again and again tasting everything that she was and would ever be. Today would be the day that he would find the golden apples of immortality and have take one bite so that she would live forever; but three women sisters guard that apples well,  
and they don't know Loki, and what he was capable of. And he knew exactly where the passage was located, and the three sisters were guarding the apples were dangerous, however not nearly as dangerous as him when it came to something or someone that's very important to him and he could face  
those three sisters easy. Not that he would betray his Sychie with another, but those women were something, that was the only real adjective for the way to describe them. He would never harm her, or allow anyone else to do so and live to tell the tale. He would be gone for a few hours, he knew people  
in Asgard that owed him some favors and he would call them in, if he had no choice, and he didn't. He had kissed her again, enjoying the way that her skin felt under his lips "Wake up love,'' As her eyes had opened robbing him of breath and sanity, she had reached up and gently touched his face. Loki knew  
that he was exposing her less and less to the love spell, so that her reactions were pretty much all her.

He smiled at her lovingly while kissing that intriguing little indentiation on her chin, cupping her face in both of his hands "I need to go somewhere for an hour or so, I want you to stay here in our room, I will give everyone strict instructions so that you will be left alone, until I come back.'' Seeing  
the look on her face, she had sat up "Have I done something wrong?'' Sychie had asked while Loki had leaned in closer to her "No, love, you didn't I just need to do a few errands and I will be right back, I promise you.'' He had kissed her again, he was half tempted to place her in a deep sleep until he came back,  
but he wanted both her love and her trust, not to mention her devotion to him. He was very devoted to her, he would do anything that she wanted "Loki, just promise me that you will come back to me...'' Came her voice, as his mouth had drifted down to hers and sealing them together, a flash of light came and  
Loki was dressed and gone: Sychie sat in bed naked while putting her chin on her knees. While looking around the lavish room, to her it felt cold and dark and even scary without Loki around but whenever he would be around her things were less frightening; Sychie was a bit braver with him around and a lot more  
comfortable. She had never been away from him any longer than twenty minuets to nearly half hour; when she had lowered herself back on the mattress and started to cry she was really alone...

****Mean while on earth*****

Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow of both the Avengers and SHIELD was beyond pissed off, her little cousin Sychie Romanoff- Not that they had gotten along during their lives- Sychie was only around eleven or tweleve when Natasha had found out that she was alive. Clint, Hawkeye, was helping her  
look around "Nattie, did Sychie ever say that anyone was bothering her? Or she was being over-whelmed by anything?'' He had asked while they had shut the car doors after they had inspected Sychie's home again, searching for any type of clues as to what had happened to her, both Clint and Nat had looked around and  
gone over everything with a fine toothed comb. it was maddening, and that was putting things mildly; until she saw a black hair on the ground where her foot was grabbing up some tweezers Nattie had lifted it up to her face to examine it. The hair itself appeared to be male, maybe she had a boyfriend in her home, and  
things turned violent? Romanoff actually sent up silent prayers that Sychie was okay, even though they never really got along- Sychie wanted that chance to bury the hatchet and rediscover her older cousin- because her other family, the ones that raised her. The ones that raised her wanted nothing to do with her and  
for the first few years they treated her as if she was a house cat; Nattie was kicking herself, she should've took Sychie with her but she didn't think of anyone but herself. Bucky was right, and that was one of the many reasons as to why they weren't together anymore, and he has been dating a very nice and pretty telekentic  
that's a hell of a researcher, with anything that you need! Her name was Danni, Clint knew her for a very long time, she was 22 and tall and slender with light brown hair and blue eyes; Bucky seemed to be happy with her. After deciding to take the hair sample to her at her lab, when they were done sneaking out of the home,  
they had driven to the woman's lab; and as usual Bucky was there with her, he had allowed her little to no privacy, he wanted her in his sight at all times.

Danni, was her name, and researching was her game. And Bucky didn't want her out of his sight. After dropping the hair sample off to Danni, in her southern accent, said that the results will be a couple of days...

****Mean while with Loki****

He knew exactly what to do to get to the golden apple tree, and where to go, so far no one from Asgard reconized him as he took a bird's form. A raven. as the bird took flight, a couple of Odin's subjects just glanced at the creature and shrugged then went about their business. Loki inwardly smirked, things were going  
according to plan; no one was the wiser. While he had taken the path that led to the three women guarding the golden apples, along with their monster, Sychie will never leave him after he would convince her into taking one bite to become immortal, then she would have ambrosha and be turned into a God like him. He would wonder  
what kind of powers that she would have. He was tickled at that thought, her natural beauty will be more enhanced then normal; as he reached the point where the three vain women were guarding his destination. He had then blended in the flock of ravens, waiting watching biding his time, the one point off to their back just to the left, was  
the best way to attack. Smirking, he had summoned...

The three women had turned their attentions to a group of unknown men coming to them; they had appeared to be laughing and talking about something, as the ravens took off, he did but he went in the same direction where the women were guarding his prize. Loki had timed his attack perfectly, and his talons were extended,  
he dove after the tree. Loki had landed the blow and got the apple just off the top towards the back; as he took off, he made the fruit vanish and create the illusion that he was in a flock of ravens. It had worked, as if he had any doubt in his own abilities, he had flown out of sight the illusion of men had disappeared as well- the women  
had then snarled and growled when a subtle power flow had wafted in the air. However they couldn't detect where it was coming from, and what was irritating them was they couldn't figure out whether it was male or female; the touch was so light and soft.

Loki had taken his human form and in his hand was the apple that he had stolen, he smirked, as he had ventured back to his kingdom and to his wife. After returning to the palace, he had hid the apple and walked inside after making himself invisible, as he past the people and the guards, he had walked up the stairs and went to their  
room. As he took his visible form, he had opened the door and saw their bed empty, he had nearly lost his temper and he was going to panic, until he heard the water Loki had walked in the bathroom and saw her in the hotspring that he had made the night before. He had smiled and walked to her, as she had turned around and saw him and smiled,  
he saw that her beautiful eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying "Come out of there love, you will freeze,'' He had said while holding up a soft blue fluffy towel, as she had gotten out, Loki had his eyes glued on her body that was dripping wet, as the towel had wrapped itself around her and bringing her tightly against his body. Sychie had  
turned her body around to meet his gaze; he smiled while taking her hand "Sychie, my only love, come I have something for you.'' He had said while leading her to their bedroom "I have a towel on!'' She had squeaked out her protest, he chuckled "You do not need clothes for this love, sit down.'' He had said while guiding her to a small couch,  
she watched as Loki had produced the apple "What is that, darling?'' She had asked while he had taken his seat next to her. Loki had gently pulled her in his lap, and brought her head to his, his mouth meeting hers in a gentle kiss, holding the apple to her face "One bite, and you will become immortal, one bite and you will never die, one bit my only  
love and we will be together forever...'' His voice was pure magic, a seduction, Sychie liked being human but she loved him, she loved him enough to give him forever.

Sychie had bit her lip, and slowly took the apple, as Loki's hands had skimmed down and removed her towel "Will this hurt?'' She had asked in a low voice, while he was cupping her face, his other hand was wrapping itself around her waist holding her powerfully against him. He had leaned in and kissed that hauntingly maddening dimple  
on her left side of her mouth "No, Love, it will not hurt, you will just feel a tingling here and there and that will be it. However this will be your choice and only your choice...'' With a sigh, Sychie had lifted the apple to her mouth and took a bite, it was crunchy and sweet and juicy like an apple should be. True to Loki's word that she did feel a bit of  
tingling here and there, and she was fine: he smiled she was now an immortal. Sychie had leaned forward "Kiss me, my king...'' She had said while her lips touched his...

(End of chapter 3, Please read and review! I wonder what do you think should happen?)


	4. Chapter 4

You can't escape me, my love: Chapter 4: Frost Giant Passion and mean while on Earth

(Disclaimer I own nothing, see chapter 1 and on with the story... Warning Loki will be in his Frost Giant form, during the first half of the chapter...)

As Loki's mouth had fastened on hers, a little demanding a little gentle, his sweet naked wife in his lap kissing him with wild passion. The junction between her legs went into liquid desire  
and flamming need. Sychie was now immortal, her looks would be more enhanced than normal, her moans were being swallowed by him; when Loki had parted his mouth from hers reluctantly: Sychie  
had given a small protest, until his mouth had fastened on to her breast. With a cry, she had slid her fingers in his shoulder-length black hair it was so soft, he wanted her right there, either on the floor or  
against the wall or her bent over on the arm of the couch. He really didn't care, at that point. Sychie had whimpered louder as his perfect white teeth had scrapped against her nipple, then bit down gently  
causing her womb to tighten more; when Loki had reluctantly left her breasts, he had leaned up and kissed that little indentation in her chin that he always loved staring at. Sychie's hands were pushing his  
clothes off of him "You shouldn't be allowed to wear clothes in our room...'' She had decreed while attacking his neck with her mouth, he had hid a rough growl and moan "If I have to be naked in our room  
at all times, my love, then we will never leave...'' She had giggled while his mouth had attacked her neck.

"My love, there is something that I want to try,'' He had whispered against her throat, while carrying her to the bed and laying her on her stomach "get on your knees,'' Sychie had bit her lip and did  
what he wanted. Loki had climbed on the bed behind Sychie, wrapping his arm around her waist and bringing her to him "You don't have to do if you don't want to.'' Sychie had turned her head to meet his mouth  
in a small kiss "What is it, darling?'' She had asked while his other hand was stroking her hair and face "I want you to feel my true form, when I am buried deep inside of you... I will not harm you...'' She knew his  
true form was a Frost Giant, and she had seen his form first hand, she was interested in wondering what it would feel like having her frost giant's skin against hers. She was smiling a little "I think that I can handle  
that,'' She had said while his fingers had drifted down and slowly played with her tingling clit "However, I want to take you like this from behind; if you feel uncomfortable I will stop.'' He had promised while, she  
had given him her ok, she had shuddered when his skin was changing into that blue gray color. Loki had placed his head of his engorged cock between the slick folds and slowly slid deep inside of her, Sychie had let  
out a startled but pleasurable gasp when her heated cavern clamped like a vise around his cold but large penis.

"Relax, love, that's it.'' As Loki had leaned her forward and began to thrust slowly inside of her; as one of his hands had reached up to cup her bouncing breasts. Sychie was whimpering and moaning in pleasure  
she had never thought that she could respond so completely to cold erotic thrusting so deeply into her. Leaning her forward; so that her hands were touching the mattress, Sychie was moaning and whimpering and screaming  
his name, she was in another world of pleasure-as was Loki- Sychie was screaming "I'm Coming!'' He knew that she was, and he was on the verge of it. When he had thrusted inside of her one more time, they both had  
a powerful release, Sychie was slumping against his now warming form, Loki had immediately shifted by turning back into his human-like form; and lowered them down on their bed, as he had slowly removed their bodies,  
he had turned her around to face him. Their lips were meeting in a slow passionate display of love...

After breaking apart, Loki had kissed the tip of her nose and smiled at her "If you like to experiment, I can take a woman's form?'' He had jokingly ventured, just to see the look on Sychie's face was humorus enough  
"I'll keep that in mind...'' Came her reply as she had pulled his mouth to hers...

****Mean while on Earth****

Danni Harmony, was sitting in her lab watching the results on the hair straind that was found in Sychie's home. As always Bucky was there sitting quietly watching her work; he loved watching her, it brought him a  
type of peace that he hadn't felt in quite sometime. As she was helping herself to another cup of coffee, the computer was beeping and the printer was beeping as well. Danni was hurried over to the results at the computer first and  
then at the printer and checking the outcome. He full lips were moving; Bucky loved watching her mouth move she was sultry enough to make him want to take her somewhere and kiss her senseless. Danni had screamed "Got it!''  
Running to her Iphone, and calling the Avengers, within moments, they were sitting in the medium sized lab. Danni with her messy brown hair and her tired-looking eyes were looking triumphant "Okay, I called y'all here for a reason...''  
Widow had interrupted "And?" Danni had cleared her throat the minuet that Bucky had let out a harning growl at the self-rightous pain in the ass. It was hard to believe that Sychie, innocent Sychie, was related to her he still couldn't wrap  
his shattered mind around that bit of information. Danni's beautiful southern voice had filled not only the room but his mind "As I said, I called y'all here for a reason, I got the print out of the experements that I had conducted on that hair  
sample that was found in Sychie's home. And the result were something to look twice at...'' Thor and Jane had looked at each other.

"The print outs say that the hair indeed belongs to a man, I'm guessing tall, and slender.'' She had predicted, all that looked at her with a lot of questions in their eyes, just how in the hell she knew that from a singal peiece of hair?  
"There are studies that confirm proof that we can tell a person's wieght height...'' Tony had interrupted "Okay professor on with it while I'm still young...'' Rolling her eyes "Anyway, I had conducted a series of tests, and from what I concluded,  
The sample indeed belongs to a male but not mortal... immortal a God..'' All looked shocked, as Danni had proceeded "I came to the conclusion that the hair belongs to Loki..." All had looked around too shocked to speak; Danni had held up her  
hand "Allow me to explain, you see, one night about four months ago, before Sychie went missing. I went to the Hookah Bar where she was working that night, I went to meet a source for information on HYDRA;'' Danni had vowed revenge on  
those cowards for the murder of her grandmother, because she was apart of the Cap. America project, The Red Skull had personally killed the woman live on t.v. Danni had sworn that she would end him and his organization. Danni was gifted with  
a lot of valuable information on ny enemy "As I said; I went into the Hookah bar that night, the source liked watching live belly-dancing, a perverted male. Anyway, as I was sitting waiting for my source to show up, I saw Sychie dance, she was amazing!  
I bet you anything that she has muscle groups that no one has even heard of... I was watching both her and the door for the arrival of my source; and I saw a tall slender man with dark hair coming into the place, his gaze was fastened on Sychie, the owner  
knew her age, see he likes them young.'' Didn't take a genious to figure out what Danni meant by that little line.

"As I was watching, the lighting had then changed, I saw Loki. He altered his appearance, slightly, but it was him, I have another gift besides my telekensis; I can see through an illusion. And when their eyes met, Sychie nearly missed a step, she  
had quickly recovered. The owner was coming around and talking to the patrons, with two or three other women around him, they looked no older than Sychie. The owner had noticed the little exchange between them, and he had walked over to the man, and  
they were talking and the owner had walked away. I watched her perform for awhile longer then my source came I paid him, he gave me some information, and according to the source. So far they are laying low.'' After the spanking that both the Avengers and  
SHIELD, had dished out to those terrorist cowards, they had been laying very low under the radar. Natasha had held up her hand "Alright, say that you are right, Danni but where's Sychie?'' Watching the younger woman's eye brow raise "Why Romanoff, why  
now all of a sudden that you want to be in her life? She had came to you about five months ago, asking you for money, because she was short for that month. Or she was going to ask you for Tony's number so that she could lend some money off of him, and pay  
him back. But you were acting very cold and cruel towards her, so I lent her the money, she was so grateful that someone had actually lent her some money without any type of drama connected. Sychie even said that she would pay me back, I told her not to  
worry about it.'' Now Widow looked like she had just got put in her place.

Yes, around that time, Sychie did come to her and asked her for money just enough to get by. Now she really felt ashamed, she had enough money to give to her little bit of money, she had thought that Sychie was being melodramatic, or she needed the  
money for something else besides the means. Now she really wished that she would've listened, looking up at Danni "Sychie had said that she needed roughly two thousand...'' Tony had spoken up "Two thousand? That's barely chump change to me...'' Danni had looked  
over to the rich man "Sorry, for us *poor* civilans, we weren't born rich...'' Tony had raised an eye brow to Danni, they knew that Danni came from old money, but she had never flaunted it. She had worked hard her whole life, to prove to herself that she was much more  
than an heiress. And over and over again she had proved herself... as she had looked at the group of people and continued to explain things...

***Back with Loki***

Loki had laid there and watched Sychie rest, with his arm drapped around her waist and his leg around her hips, and his lips in her hair. She had accepted him, and proof of it was not only accepting his life, when she had made the choice in staying with him and aceept  
his nature. And she proved that she wanted him and only him, she had grabbed the golden apple and took the gift of immortality that had offered her. Feeling her turn to face him, her features were more enhanced, than normal, Loki's nose and lips were skimming along her forehead  
and in her hair, her eyes were sparkling at him. Loki had brought her closer to him, and soon, he will have her eat ambrosha and become a God like him "Love, promise me something?'' He had asked while tipping her chin up to meet his passion-filled stare, she had licked her lips,  
while looking up at him "What is it, sweetheart?'' She had responded, leanning forward and kissing her and wrapping her up tightly in his arms and guiding her, on her back, breaking apart unwillingly "Promise me this one thing Sychie, promise me that you will never leave me.  
Promise me that if you have a promblem, you come to me and we will talk about it.'' He had said while she was stroking his face and hair, her eyes were searching his "I promise...'' She had promised, as their arms and rounded around each other and their bodies were becoming  
one...

(End of chapter 4, read and review!)


	5. Chapter 5

You can't escape me, my love: Chapter 5: Two Years Later, and Finding out the truth

(Disclaimer, See chapter 1, and on with the story...)

It had been two years since the day that Sychie became immortal, Loki had suggested that they would wait for a bit of time before telling their subjects that she was an immortal; as always  
Sychie was in a library. Loki had given her a lot of books, and much like him, she loved to read. Sometimes she would sit outside with about three or four books and a glass of ice cold water, and sat under  
a willow tree and read. Loki would always come out and retrieve her, there were times that she would sleep under the large soft leaves and branches; she loved Loki to the point of obesession. And she knew  
that the feeling was mutual, after bookmarking her page she had stood up and stretched abit. She had started to wonder around the grounds of her palace, with a slight reluctantance she had inclinned her head  
to a small group of people that were passing by. With a contented sigh, she was walking to Loki's private study with her hand on her stomach she was pregant! Sychie had remembered the day that she had told  
Loki that she was pregant, instead of being upset with her because he probably didn't want to share her yet, he was very happy, he had lifted her up had spun her around and kissed her as he had placed her on their bed  
and dotted on her hand and foot.

As she was getting ready to go inside, when she heard two sets of voices, one belonging to the captain of the guard Rubien, the man had many years of battle under his belt and a will honed in the fires of  
hell. If there ever was such a place "My Lord, if I may speak freely, I know what you did. I know that you basically abducted the queen from a planet called Earth. You had her under the love spell,'' Sychie had placed her  
hand over her mouth to keep a sharp denile from errupting from her throat and mouth; as she was listening to the arguement. Her Loki would never do such a thing to her! Not the man she knew and loved very much;  
after shoving down her denile, and the over-whelming urge to bust through the door and shout her denile at Rubien's accusations, and tell him that he was banished! She had looked in the keyhole of the door, her Loki  
was sitting corss-legged in a black leather highbacked chair the guard was now standing " My Lord, I mean no disrespect, however how long can you keep up with this lie?'' Loki just sat there not really denying it, but not  
admitting it.

"Lord Loki, if you care for her or even love her in anyway shape of form, you would tell her before things between you two esclate any further, you should tell her...'' Loki wasn't denying it! Did he? She knew  
that he had the power and the knowledge to do so, but to fully put it on her! That was an abomination! Slowly backing away from the door, with her hand still on her mouth, turning around and walking briskly but quietly  
away, with tears running down her face. Quickly and quietly, as she was able, practically running anywhere in the castle. This place that was once beautiful, and held a lot of promise for a future, but now she was afraid, very  
afraid! She wanted to leave, she wanted to run! Yes, she had promised Loki that she would never leave him, but now she needed sometime alone she needed to think things out! Before she knew it, she had ended up in another  
room. It wasn't known to her and she was the friggin' Queen for crying out loud! As she was walking through, she had found a candle in a candle stick, the moment that she touched it. It had lit seemingly on its own, as she was  
looking around the room, it had gold and maroon tones. Her gaze was fastened on a full length mirror the frame of the mirror was covered in rubies she had placed her candle on a small nearby table.

As Sychie had focused her attention on an object that was laying by her candlestick was an amulet, she had picked it up and examined it. The amulet itself was cressant moon shape with a aquamarine gemstone in the middle;  
she had continued to stare at it, she was so entranced by the piece of jewerythere were small crystals decorating the underside of the moon. Something was telling her to put it on, and she did, as Sychie had turned around to see how the  
necklace looked on her. She smiled, it looked perfect on her, as her hands had touched either side of the frame, the mirror had changed from its solid state to a type of wavy liquid wave. The waves itself were slow and low rippling, it was  
almost fasinating, Sychie was almost hypnotized by this display, as she had reached one of her hands up to touch the mirror, it was a cold substance yet not sticky. When she had went to pull out her hand out of the substance; odd... she couldn't?  
Sychie had went to pull her hand out, this time harder, nothing... damn! Suddenly she was sucked in the mirror!

*** Meanwhile with Loki***

"If that is your will Rubien, then I have no choice but to...'' Before the man could react, the king was on him, snapping his neck, killing him. The man had touched on a lot of important subjects pertainning to Sychie; however Loki would  
decide when she would know as to how she had came here. He wanted to have a bit more time with her, after a wave of his hand, the body was disposed of and he had opened the door to go and find Sychie...

****Back to Sychie****

She had screamed in fear, as the mirror had sucked her inside, as colors and objects were blurring by her. Everything was spinning around her, she felt like she was going to be sick, not that morning sickness wasn't kicking her ass, it was. She would  
gladly take the morning sickness anyday then this! Sychie was screaming and squeezing her eyes shut; as the colors were becoming more and more vivid and violent, as she had chanced opening her eyes she was in the sky on earth?! There were explosions and  
fire and smoke; Sychie happened to look down when she saw the ground fastly closing in on her falling frame! She had let out a loud and fearful scream!

As the Avengers had destoried the last baddie, when a woman's scream had torn their gazes from the enemy turning into dust, Natasha had squinted "Sychie!" She screamed as Wanda had leapt to her rescue, gently grabbing her in the air and flying them  
back to the ground where the rest of the good guys were at. As Sychie's feet had touched the ground, she was shaking with fear, as her heart rate had returned to normal, she had shakingly looked around at the people that were staring at her as if they couldn't figure her  
out. Natasha had moved toward and hugged Sychie hard, to the group she seemed reluctant and timid, the girl that was in Widow's arms was always quiet and private, reaching one of her hands up and patting her back slowly. Natasha didn't know how Sychie did it, but  
she had managed to trick Loki into running away; the red headed woman had pulled away slightly and ran her hands up and down the small brunette's arms and hugging her tightly again. She would never allow Sychie to be alone again, sniffling slightly "Are you okay,  
Sychie?" Wrapping her arms tighter around her and guiding her towards Tony's jet, as the rest of them followed wondering how she was able to escape from Loki...

Is anyone gonna ask why is she dressed like a queen?'' Pietro had asked while he took his seat between both Sychie and Wanda, Natasha had taken a seat infront of her baby cousin, as the group had taken off to their hideout, they were all wondering the same thing  
just how in the hell did Sychie escape Loki?

***Meanwhile with Loki***

Loki was walking to the gardens, knowing very well that Sychie would sitting there stroking her stomach and reading, like she always did. Sometimes, whenever the mood took her, she would be playing her violin and a small handful of the children would be sitting  
in a circle around her listening. He was expecting her to be sitting under favorite willow tree, and nothing, now he was puzzled. Arching his brow, feeling the raw anger rise, Sychie was not to leave the castle alone either without him or an escourt. Loki was seething with anger!  
Sychie knew better than to wonder around outside, it didn't matter if she were pregant or not, lifting his hands up to his chest, he felt his heart break. Sychie would never leave him! She promised him! His ring finger was starting to glow a sea blue/green. He had disappeared and  
reappeared in their bedroom, waving his hand, and out came a type of frame it was about eight feet tall and five feet wide. The frame itself was hand woven from silver and green diamonds and emeralds, as Loki had extended his left hand towards the the frame, a soft white/gold  
light had poured from his hand and images began to slowly wave into the blank space that was only mere inches from him. Images were flashing infront of him, imagines of today Sychie was in the gardens reading under her favorite willow tree, then she had decided to go and see  
him. He watched as she happened to pass by his private study, when she had hadd happened to over-hear the arguement between himself and Rubien, she had founded out about what sin he had done to her, abducted her and placing her under the love spell. However he did wean her  
off of it, he had watched her stand there shaking with tears streaming down her precious face.

Sychie refused to belive that Loki could do such a thing to them, however from what he was watching her reactions she saw that he wasn't either denying nor was he admitting to the accusation. Watching, as he did so, Sychie had then turned with her hand covering her mouth  
and running blindly anywhere. Tears pouring from everywhere on her face; running down random hallways and twists and turns, Loki had nearly cried, he had hurt her yes, but he was going to tell her the truth, and tell her that all of her reactions were mainly her. Well after the first two  
weeks that he had brought her there; he had weaned her off of the spell. And her understood her sense of betrayl, but he had felt the pain of being left, his eyes close he had taken a deep breath, when she had landed back on Earth. As she was falling, the mortal girl with the powers of a  
God, Wanda was that her name? As she had caught his fallen pregant queen, and he was very shocked when he had founded out that his Sychie and that mewling quimm were related? He just couldn't figure it out, just how did she end up on Earth that mirror wearing that necklace...

Unless...

***Back with the Avengers***

As the jet had landed, Widow had immediately looked over to see Sychie, who was asleep on Pietro's shoulder, that's when she fully looked at her cousin. She was dressed like a queen?! Complete with a small tiarra, Sychie's dress was off the shoulder long black silk it was slightly  
low cut; there was a slit to her mid thigh. If Nattie didn't know any better, Sychie was being treated well? No not possible. As the group were getting off of the jet; as Clint had gently picked up the sleeping Sychie and carried her up the stairs. To the group, Sychie seemed more enhanced some-  
how, however no one could place what, or how or even why?

(End of Chapter five of you can't escape me my love, please read and review... if you guys know anyone that reads the types of stories that I write drop off my name :) Now I wonder what will happen... any ideas?)


	6. Chapter 6

You can't escape me, my love: Chapter 6: Two months later...

(Disclaimer, see chapter 1...)

Sychie was sitting in the loft looking out the window, as usual, she was depressed. Very depressed. Her stomach was slowly starting to stick out; and she knew that they would find it out  
eventually. She missed Loki, her man her lover her king, tears were streaming unchecked down her face. as she pressed her forehead to the glass, hearing the rain and the storm. She knew how much  
her and Loki loved to walk in the rain, Sychie had made a mistake a big mistake. Okay she was upset that he did put her under the love spell, that she would eventually get over, it was the fact that he  
didn't really deny it or even admit it, when Rubien had confronted him. As always Natasha would knock on her door "Sychie? Are you hungry? Come on, lets go for a burger...'' She had rolled her eyes,  
Nattie didn't get it! And that irritated Sychie and depressed her even more so; she had stood up and walked over to the locked door "I'm not hungry, Nattie, and I'm a vegan.'' She had said while her body  
was against the door; while Sychie was against the door in her room, Nattie was pressing her forehead against the door. They were too much alike, they were both stubborn and willful to a fault. Sychie  
had allowed a couple of tears to fall from her face, and slowly going to her knees on the floor and bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them.

As Sychie had heard Nattie's reluctant foot falls retreat from the door, the tears were getting worse and worse by the day. And not to mention the morning sickness, sometimes she got evening  
sickness and wasn't as bad as the morning. With a slight gasp, Sychie had hightailed it to the bathroom and vomitted, over and over again, thank God she was able to get to the trash can in time. she had no  
real knowledge of time... As Pepper was hearing the unmistakable sounds of retching, being broadcasted from the bathroom; she had gone to get Natasha and Wanda and agent 13; since Danni was asleep  
after pulling a two day and two night all nighter, and Bucky was making sure that she was sleeping in their bed. Because everyone knew that if she didn't obey, well Danni Harmony wouldn't be able to sit  
for a week! As Pepper had went down the stairs to see most of the team playing poker and having a couple of beers, they all had then turned their attentions towards her "I think that Sychie is sick really sick.''  
Came her statement, they all had looked at each other and then back at the tall slender blonde, it was Tony that got up fist and made his way over to his fiance "Tony, before you start, I heard her throwing up.  
I think that we should take her to a doctor, there could be something very seriously wrong with Sychie!'' Natasha had came back into the room with a beer, looking at everyone "What?'' She had asked innocently.

After Pepper had explained to Natasha, the red-headed assassin had dropped her beer and ran up the stairs to Sychie's room and banging on her door. As Widow was banging on the door, Danni clad in  
a soft red baby tee shirt that hugged her tall slender frame and a pair of black shorty shorts. Seeing the messy hair being gently pulled from its pony tail, and her glaring at Widow "Hey Nattie, how about we play a  
little game? Hmm want to know what its called? It's called I was sleeping...'' She had said in a rather bitchy tone of voice; Bucky had seemingly appeared behind Danni glaring at Widow, who glared right back at him.  
Rolling her eyes at them, and continued to bang on the door "Sychie! Open the fucking door!'' Or she would kick it in, she didn't even care about Steve glaring at her for her use of 'language,' She had continued to bang  
on the door...

As Sychie was able to get up and rinse her mouth with cool water and brushed her teeth, she had looked at her black dress that had left her shoulders bare but there were two mere slips of material just under her  
shoulders. After she had managed to put on shoes, well sandals, she had then secured her unruly curly hair in a messy bun. In secret, Sychie had figured out what that necklace that she had found two months ago, it had magic  
and she was going to use it to escape. Yes she did miss her cousin, and her friends, eventhough Nattie had refused to see her as a grown woman; at least Loki had treated her as such. Maybe she would find a way to find him and  
talk it out for the sake of their child. And maybe she would find out as to why he did what he did, putting her under the love spell, why not find another way to approach her and talk to her and maybe work something out? As she  
opened her window with a wave of her hand, Sychie had thought again, well if he knew who she was associated with and related to: she understood that part. She was so confused! With a shake of her head, she had focused on where  
she would what to show up; thank God for google maps. On her first attempt, she had managed to teleport about fifteen minuets away from the hideout, looking around, thankful that no one noticed how she appeared out of the blue.  
She saw humans rushing and drinking or driving; hookers out on the street corner trying to make a dollar or so. Life went on. With or without her, seemingly no one cared, in a way Nattie kinda cared but not really.

With a sigh, Sychie had walked up and down the streets of New York, nearly all night with her arms around her feeling so alone and worthless, in the world that she left or was thrusted out of she was queen, loved and respected.  
Sychie had ruled along side Loki, with honesty and fair judgement, she shivered, wishing that she had brought a sweater or something, the rainy nights 'home' were freezing; cursing herself for wearing a dress that barely covered her knees. She  
had then looked down and noticed her belly; hers and Loki's child it was growing and safe. Placing her hand on her small bump; sometimes if she was still enough, she could feel the movement. At first it was soft and subtle, but now she felt it  
her baby. Closing her eyes, with a slight smile "Hello, baby, this is your mommy.'' Her 'talking' to the baby was interrupted when she was grabbed from behind by a tall tanned man, he was bald and well musculed and dangerous, he had then  
practically tossed her in a nearby alley. Sychie was scared, too scared to teleport, she had taken a good look at the man, he had a black leather jacket and ripped blue jeans, his hand had wrapped around her throat. Sychie had placed her hands on  
her stomach; she was whimpering she was afraid, she was scared to death. True she's an immortal, but she was afraid for her baby, the man had leaned forward and started to sniff her and placed his hand on her stomach "There's nothing more sexy  
than a lone pregger woman; especially with a hot body...'' As the man had reached down and brought her hand to his crotch, Sychie had winced, he was hard, and he was impotent.

Somehow, Sychie knew that, he unable to perform sexually. Her dark hazelnut eyes were wide with shock, and with fear "Aw, don't worry babe, I won't hurt your baby bastard... with my big dick...'' She knew that that man wouldn't be able  
to perform unless she was suffering. Sychie had shivered in fear, why does she get in those jackpots? Before the man could do anything else, Sychie had felt his body being flung away by an unseen force, her mouth had dropped opened. There was Loki,  
her Loki, with a septer and placing his taller frame in front of her. His back was ram/rod stiff, the bald and managed to get up and cracked his knuckles "Okay, fucker, now you pissed me off...'' He had hissed in a deadly growl, while spitting on the ground,  
Loki just stood there, looking pale with dark circles under his eyes. Before Sychie could even blink, the bald thug was dead on the ground, as he turned around, her mouth was quivering. Her eyes were trickling with tears; they were a few inches away from  
each other, she was shaking, she had missed him so much. She had forgotten the real reason as to why she left him; Loki had walked over to her and pulled her in his arms, her face was buried in his chest and her tears were tearing at him. She had felt the weapon  
that he had used against the attacker, that had every intention of raping his Sychie and killing her and his unborn baby.

Sychie was warm now, feeling his lips in her hair and freeing the messy bun; lifting her head to meet his mouth kiss for kiss. After breaking apart "I'm sorry, Loki, I'm so sorry...'' She had cried/chanted, against his mouth, he had pressed his nose against  
her cheek. Loki had kissed her again "I know that I have a lot of sins to answer for, my love,'' He had gently picked her up, as her arms were wrapping themselves around his neck, she had really looked at him, his beautiful green eyes were suken in and red and his  
complexion had always been pale, but he was now happy that his wife was now in his arms "Come home with me, love so that we can talk this out...'' She had smiled; their happy moment was shattered when they heard Widow scream "Loki, put her the fuck down!''  
Sychie had gasped as Loki had lifted the septer to Widow "No, Loki!'' Sychie had whimpered "Please, let's go home...'' She had looked over at her cousin "Nattie, I love you, yes. But I'm in love with him...'' Holding up her finger that still held his ring that she had  
never taken it off "I am his wife, his queen... I chose to stay...'' Widow had locked her eyes on Loki, he was her target "Sychie, whatever this is between you and that sick bastard, its over... I swear to you Loki, hear me well... I'm going to kill you, I don't know what kind  
of spell that you have on her, but I will find a way to lift it.'' Rolling his eyes, at Natasha and not putting Sychie down, and smirking "Well now if it isn't the mewling quim, I think that I know the real reason as to why you are acting the way that you are acting towards  
your younger and much more attractive cousin. Is it because she can create life? Or she's not a murdering harlot like you?'' Now he just pissed off Natasha.

Before the trap to capture Loki could even get started, he had aimed his septer about hip length and fired their escape... After the smoke had cleared, the Avengers were coughing as Wanda was clearing the smoke...

As Loki and Sychie had landed home, with the peasants and the royal court thrilled that greeting them and being so happy that Lady Sychie has been found, when the couple had disappeared and re-appeared back in their room. He had gently laid her on their bed,  
and climbed in next to her; Sychie had closed her eyes and turned into Loki's warmth and comfort, as his hand had gently on her stomach. Their eyes were locked; as her hand had reached up and stroked his face, she had missed him "My only love,'' He had started while gently  
nipping at her fingers "I want to talk Loki, why the love spell whatever that is?'' His eyes were turning to a darker green, he knew that he would have to explain himself, he brought her closer and pillowed her head on his chest so that she could feel and hear the beating heart  
that was only for her. Loki had sighed and reached up and stroked her tears away... for Loki, it was either now or never...

(End of Chapter 6, read and review! Now I wonder how would Loki would explain himself?)


	7. Chapter 7

You can't escape me, my love: Chapter 7: Sychie gets the truth

(Disclaimer, see chapter 1...)

As Loki and Sychie's eyes never wavered from either person, he knew that she deserved the truth, and truth is what she will get "It happened about five years ago,'' He explained "I was  
hiding out on Earth, in plain sight and those so-called heros couldn't find me, and in secret, I became king of this one. They just knew from time to time, I would go on a vacation, as I said I was in  
plain sight, and they had no knowledge.'' Sychie had retaliated with a small pinch on his ribs, chuckling he had continued "My world stopped the moment that I first laid eyes on you, you were getting  
out of a car, a black broken down truck... You were wearing a rather indecent tank top, and a zip up hooded green sweatshirt, you had on a pair of black leggins, your feet were in black furred boots...''  
Sychie was looking at Loki as he had continued "You were freezing, your long beautiful brown hair was flowing in the wind; and I never thought that angels had exsisted. Until the moment that I saw  
you,'' He had gathered her on top of him, so that she was sitting on his lap, as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her. His lips had softly connected with hers, his lips were feathering down to her  
haunting dimple that always teased him, he had continued "I remeber it being winter out, and that you needed something warmer, or you would get sick, I couldn't help but to follow you, you were  
going into a run-down home, where you didn't belong. I heard you getting hit, I never wanted to run in and carry you out,'' He had admitted while kissing the small dimple in her chin.

"I knew that I would attract attention, and I didn't want those Avengers to interfer, I wanted to know you.'' Sychie had remembered that day, she was getting hit for whatever reason; she didn't really  
remember the real reason as to why, all her so-called parents cared about were their next drink or the next spot that they were going to get their drugs. One night Sychie was able to escape, and she had been on  
her own ever since, as Loki's hands had fisted themselves in her messy hair; and brought her head to meet his lips, they were simple chasted kisses silently dominating her mouth "From afar, I watched you biding  
my time, knowing you from a distance. There's not a thing that I don't know about you, I know that your favorite color is,'' Seeing her strange look "Well, technically, you have two black and green. You love poetry,  
your favorite candy is chocolate, you always fall asleep while reading. I know what your favorite flowers are daffodils; I even knew when you menstration begins and ends...'' He saw the look of horror on her face,  
before continuing "My sweet, did you ever notice that someone was taking care of you around that harsh time of the month?'' And now with her being immortal, she does not have anymore periods and Sychie was  
happy about that; she had looked at him. She didn't know whether or not to be happy or freaked out about this situation; she had bit her lip and just stayed in his arms, Sychie didn't know what love was or passion.  
However she couldn't deny the fact that she felt a bit cherished, and protected, she didn't know how to feel about it "Sychie, look at me...'' When she did, he had caught the confusion in her beautiful eyes.

"I have many sins to answer for, love but loving you. Falling in love with you was not one of them. I know that I have spilled the blood of many guilty and innocent, but I'm asking you, not to leave me again,  
I don't know what kind of monster I would become if you were to leave me... When that brute of a man touched you, I saw red,'' He wanted to kill the man over and over again, Loki had kissed her mouth and gently laid  
her down on the bed; so that he was gently laying on top of her, her feet were now bare, while his hand was laying itself on her growing stomach. Loki had leaned down and kissed her stomach, he had done everything in his  
power to ensure that she would be his. And she deserved a few answers, like the truth "Loki, is this the truth, all of it?'' With a sigh he had looked up and ventured up to her face and kissed her softly "Yes, my love, I regret  
putting you under the love spell, but I knew that I would get founded out eventually. And I was afraid that those 'heros' would take you from me, and turned you against me; and I couldn't handle it. Sychie, I know that what I  
have done didn't make it any better, but it was my last resort. If I could, Sychie, I would fix it, but not even my powers could do it, I want us to start off fresh. Not only for our child, but I love you I love you more than I thought  
that I could love anyone. And you met my sons,'' Yes, Sychie met them, a great wolf named Fenrir and a massive serpent called Jaramangandar, she was scared about meeting them, but they welcomed her... Loki could remember  
that day as though it were yesterday:

(Quick flashback!)

Sychie was playing the violin out in another part of the castle, feeling the warm air playing with her long white gown and her long lose hair flowing in the wind, the music was making its way to anyone within hearing distance.  
All human or animal were listening to the enchanting melody; the birds were gathering around her sitting around on the balcony hearing the songs that she was playing, as she stopped playing the birds had flown off in opposite directions.  
There about four or five feet from her was a large grey/black wolf, the beast was about the size of an appartment building; his pale green unblinking eyes were focused on her, Sychie didn't feel like she was in danger. She didn't fear very  
much when Loki had given her the golden apple and turned her immortal but she was always careful reguardless; she kept on looking at the creature. Sychie had stood up on the balcony rail, and carefully seated herself, clearly in plain sight  
to show the creature that she was not going to do anything to trigger him. To her surprise, the wolf had lopped to her, he was mere inches to her, his pale green eyes were staring at her, and her violin, Sychie had then followed his eyes then looked  
back at him, then smiled kindly at him "You want me to play?'' She had asked gently in her softest voice, while reaching up and stroking his nose, the big wolf had seated himself in front of her. Sychie had picked up her violin, and began to play,  
every now and then his tail would wag slowly, sometimes during her playing. He was whimpering happily, after she had placed her violin down, as gently as he could he had put his muzzle on her lap. Sychie had smiled and slowly put her hands  
in his soft fur; leaning forward and scratching his ears and head, she giggled "You have very soft fur,'' She had commented while he nuzzled her again.

"That tickles!'' She squealed, Loki had then walked up to them from behind "Fenrir, are you being a good boy?'' He asked while reaching up making sure that his hands were brushing hers, they were petting the giant wolf's head and ears,  
Sychie had looked up and turned her head towards Loki "I see that you met my son, love,'' She had looked at him in shock and back at the great wolf, who still nuzzled further in her hands and strokes. Loki had smiled and continued to stroke his son's  
soft fuzzy head "Fenrir, this is Sychie your step-mother, Sychie this is my son Fenrir.'' Loki had said while hugging her from behind, his lips had pressed to the back of her head, as he placed his chin on her head. Sychie had smiled while Fenrir had picked  
his head up and nuzzled her again and nuzzled his father, and bounded off. She had turned her head up to meet his piercing green eyes; their mouths had gently met. Sychie had reached up and touched his face, her eyes were starting to sparkle at him, he  
had moaned and picked her up and carried her back in the castle. Sitting her down on their bed, as he had kneeled in front of her placing his hands on her knees "My love, there's nothing that I would want anymore than your belly to grow round with the  
life that you and I create, hopefully soon,'' biting her lip, with her being twenty years old she had no idea about babies or raising them, when she saw how good Loki was with Fenrir. Not that she didn't really care about what their child would look like,  
but as long as the baby was healthy and happy that's all she would or could ever care about.

Reaching up, and cupping his face in her hand, she was scared, Sychie couldn't believe that she was going to do this, but she had felt the honesty in his words. As Sychie had guided him up to her, with him being so tall, he was hunched over very  
carefully her mouth had connected with his; Loki had moaned with his arms wrapping themselves around her and guiding her backwards on the bed. Loki had waved his hand and their clothes had vanished; he would always want her, he would always love  
her and always be with her. Sychie had moaned while she was still crab-walking utnil her back had made contact with the headboard of the bed. While their mouths were molding together; before Loki could lay her down she had broke their heated kiss; Loki  
had attacked her neck, with a pleasure-filled whimper from Sychie, she had clasped his shoulders, she loved it whenever he would attack her neck "Loki...'' She had moaned out, while her hands were venturing to his face, Sychie had grabbed his face and kissed  
him breifly "It's not that I don't love it when you are on top, I do- but...'' He had stared at her, with a sense of surprise but not humor, or a mocking attitude "Do you want to try, being on top, my love?'' It was clear that he had done this before, he had admitted  
it that he was married before, it was a very long time ago- she hadn't came into his world. Or was even born. Loki had gently grabbed one of her hands and guided it to his already engorged cock, while bringing her closer to his body.

Leaning down and pressing his forehead against hers "This is yours, and only yours, I was born to be yours, just as you were born to be mine. If you like to try go ahead.'' Loki had said while laying on his back, and guiding Sychie just to the point where  
she was nearly impaling herself on his throbbing cock. She had taken a very deep breath, and slowly allowed Loki's hands that had flitted to her hips, as he fully guided her on to his cock. Sychie had gasped when her core had swallowed his cock, when she was ready  
she had started to move, as Loki's hands were not moving from her hips as she had contined to bounce "Like that?'' She had asked while, her eyes had never wavered from his face, Loki's eyes were becoming darker with such love lust and passion. Sychie had moaned  
as she continued to ride him, as he sat up his arms had shot out around her, both were moving in perfect snyc; before Sychie could even react she was on her back as Loki's hips were thrusting deeper inside of her. Grabbing her hands and placing them above her head  
"Give... me children... our children...'' He had growled against her throat; her gasps and her moans were driving him insane, her whimpers and screams were getting louder and louder. If possible, Loki was buried deeper inside of her and his cock became harder, they  
were both coming fast, with one final thrust: Sychie screamed "LOKI!'' As they came, he had collasped on top of her, as her eyes were focusing and her lungs were starting not to burn so much; his face was buried against her throat. Sychie was feeling his lips skim  
along her neck, both were very spent sated. Her eyes were still glazed over from their wild love-making; her voice was just as hoarse as his at that moment, as Sychie's head had turned to meet his lips.

After breaking their mouths apart, his eyes had searched hers- she is now with child and she will need to be protected even more. As Loki had detangled himself from his home, his paradise, and gathered her closer to him with their limbs wrapped around  
each other. Sychie had felt his lips skimming all over her forehead as his hands were rubbing her back and her hair, there were times when he was rough he was gentle as well; deep down Loki knew that he would eventually have to answer for what his scheming he had  
done to get Sychie. Once she found out, would she hate him? Or fear him? Or leave him? He dared not think about it, he wished that things were different as to how he had went about this bringing Sychie in his life, as Loki had lowered his head so that their foreheads  
were conntecting...

(End of Flashback!)

Sychie laid there listening to Loki explain not really knowing what to believe or even not knowing what to feel... but may God and or the fates themselves help her, she loved him... Turning her head to meet his gaze "Loki, if I asked you to do something would you?"  
Seeing his green eyes reluctantly leave her stomach, and drift over to make eye contact with his wife. Biting her lip; and gathering his face in her hands "You have but to ask me Sychie... And I will do anything that you ask of me...'' Loki had said while kissing her palm, then the ring  
on her finger, while her other hand was stroking his hair "I want you to promise me something, on the lives of not only our children, but for our future, I want you to promise me this darling. Was that the whole truth Loki? I have to know, before I would even work things out with  
you... I need to know.'' Searching his eyes while biting her lip; Loki had sighed and held her closer to him "Yes, that was the truth.'' Because, if Sychie had found out the other thing that Loki was keeping, she would either kill him or try to leave him again. Licking her lips she had leaned  
forward and kissed him "I believe you, but Loki, no matter how bad something is, you have to tell me. Do you not trust me? Do you love me enough to treat me like an equal in all things?'' Yes he did, smiling at her and bringing her mouth to his "Yes, my only love, I do. Now let us put  
this to rest for now; you are cold and tired, and our child and you need rest: and sleep. Lay with me, my love, our bed has been so cold without you, I have been so cold without you.'' Loki had said while his hand had drifted down to her stomach feeling their baby move, as he was gently  
manuvering their bodies so that they were laying down on the warm soft sheets and and their inviting mattress.

"Sychie, promise me something, will you?'' Loki had asked, he knew that he had never asked much of anything from her, she had looked into his eyes. His beautiful green eyes only shun for her "Promise me that you will never leave me, no matter what you hear about me...'' There  
it was he was per-verbally naked in front of her. Not literally, sadly for Sychie, he had always laid his emotions all out for her "I promise,'' she had said while cuddling closer to him "and by the way Loki I was very impressed that you had tried to take over the world...'' She knew?!

(End of chapter 7 in You cant escape me my love... Now I wonder what would happen? Please read and review!)


	8. Chapter 8

You can't escape me, my love: Chapter 7: Mean while on Earth

(Disclaimer, see chapter 1)

Mean while on Earth

Natasha was pissed the hell off! What kind of hold did Loki have on Sychie? As the Avengers were assembling, Danni was being informned, what had happened during the past couple of hours, Natasha had glared at Danni and Bucky, it was their turn to watch Sychie  
tonight. Danni had rolled her eyes at Natasha "Now look, Widow, before you get all high and mighty and self rightous with me, look in the mirror. You were the one that refused to not only give her money but you didn't even care that she was beat up most of her life; with those  
people that claim to be her care givers. And finally Bucky and I thought that she was in her room, so we went up to our room, not that its any of your business, you knew that I was up for the past couple of nights, running a lot of tests about things and researching what you tell me to research.'' Danni had  
nailed Natasha Romanoff where it hurt, and everyone knew it, as the slender brown hared woman had cleared her throat and looked at the room around her, before continuing to speak. While she was getting the story from Captain America, "Now you say that Sychie wasn't fighting Loki  
and that she seemingly acting as if she were of her own free will? Maybe bewitched?'' Clint and Cap both nodded their heads at Danni's questions, she had started to pace a bit, sometimes whenever she paced objects would float around her, she was getting better at controlling it. But when-  
ever she was tired or getting annoyed, like now, things were exploding and Widow was the cause "Well, do you have any theories? Or are we just wasting time, cause of you?'' Danni had cocked her head from one side to the other; and held out her hand, Widow went about five feet away from  
the group. "Care to repeat yourself? I've been up for the past three nights researching ways to find HYDRA and figure out why was Sychie so sick. And if you have any ideas as to how we solove any of those things, then please give me ideas.'' With Danni's eyes blazing with fury, as Natasha was  
getting up slowly. Bucky was standing by Danni, glaring at his ex-girlfriend.

"Ok, I ran some tests on Sychie, and from what I can figure out, that she's fine. She has nothing life-threatening. However...'' Everybody in the room had perked up at the word 'However,' they knew that something was going down, or something was going to be said, and they all had a feeling  
that they were not going to like this. And it needed to be said, in a strange way, they wanted to know, Danni was looking all around the room "As I said, before I was so rudely interrupted, there was something about Sychie that was ringing wrong with me, did anybody notice that she was really nausas and  
moody around certain times of the day?'' The Avengers were thinking about Sychie's strange behavior, as Danni was talking "Her need for sleep? Her particular cravings? And not to mention she was looking a little bit puffy..'' It was good thing that Sychie was not around to yell about being called 'puffy'  
because it would be hell on earth and then some. Natasha wasn't entertaining the notion of THAT! Danni had grinned and continued, as she was sitting at her computer station, there typing up some commands on her massive computer area: she had six or seven computers two apple laptops and one HP Envy  
laptop and the rest were desktops all macs. Everything that Danni and Tony own were top of the line. Danni was pulling up Sychie's results, smiling she had found what she was looking for "Ok, now the results will be up on the projector, any moment... now!'' She had said while the results were forming on the  
white projector. The people were watching "As you can see, I took several tests on Sychie, like the basics and a blood test. And when I got to the blood test, something was off on the results. I ran them over and over again, and I just couldn't understand it, then this came up.'' As Danni was typing up some commands  
and up came this unknown golden strain in Sychie's blood stream. Dr Banner was looking at the strain, and looking back at Danni while putting his glasses back on "May I?'' Came the man's voice, Danni had nodded her ok, as he had came up and started to type up the unknown strain that was in Sychie's system.

"Danni, I think that you're right, you're on to something very important and interesting, and I think that I found the strain that was troubling you,'' Bruce Banner had said while typing a bit more, he had smiled abit "Ok, now look at the strain a little more carefully, I have a feeling that this wasn't there in her body  
before. It has been put there recently I think two years ago, to be exact... I took a copy of this strain and watch... Danni.'' She was typing as well, while the strain was moving and shaping, Thor was looking at the mortal technology, he was still amazed by it. However, Sychie looked enhanced to him, she was always naturally  
beautiful, but she seemed to be more almost as though... Thor was looking at the strain on the projector and he had wondered, that similar thing happened when Banner was studying him "Man, that turns into the big green angry man, I think that I know what that is its the golden apple magic, I reconize it, my mother Frigga  
had always told Loki and I the story of the Golden Apples of Immortality. According to what our mother Frigga had told us, that one bite would make any human immortal; they couldn't die, and if they had ambrosha, they would become Gods...'' Natasha was looking at Thor and thinking, as she was asking the questions, stepping  
forward with her arms folded under her breasts "Let me get this straight, are you saying that Loki could've given my cousin Sychie the legendary apples of immortality?'' She had asked pissed, while pacing back and forth "Is there anyway to reverse it?'' She had asked while she was looking at Danni expecting an answer to pop  
out of her head. Thor had answered for her "No, red headed harlot, its impossible for anyone who had taken a bite of the golden apples to revert back to human, The person that bites the apple, will never grow old or even die,'' Danni had came up to Thor, even though she was tall, he was much taller and bigger than her.

"If what you say is true Thor, than Loki may have turned her immortal at least two years ago, however, as important as that golden strain was. This wasn't why I wanted to talk to all of you...'' She had said while walking up to one of the computers and typing up another series of codes and commands...

Widow was busy being annoyed and pissed, Loki had manipulated her naive little cousin Sychie into biting into the golden apple, and now she'll be immortal, but she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like what was going to be said and Danni was going to tell it all. Danni had cleared her throat and linking her  
hand with Bucky's, she could feel that he needed her touch. "I have this feeling that Sychie is pregnant...'' The Avengers had stood there frozen; not knowing what to do, or even say. Natasha was getting ready to throttle Danni, but she knew that Bucky would get in her way.

"Danni, I think that you need to stop lying, Sychie is not Pregnant!'' She had denied while she had punched a hole in a wall...

"Again, Nattie, I hate to repeat myself, think Sychie's need for sleep, her intense cravings, the nausa... and again, not to mention that she was looking puffy...''

Now that Nattie had thought about it, when she had hugged Sychie for the first time in a long time, she had thought that she had felt a little bit of movement... Loki was DEAD!

Bonus with Loki and Sychie

Sychie was laying there in her husband's arms, she had felt at home, finally, true she had missed her friends and even Nattie. But Nattie had refused to see her as an adult or a person with a mind of her own. At least Loki saw her as that,  
She had slowly slipped out of the bed, if not reluctantly, she had went into a spare room, Sychie had tapped the wall near her. And a soft light had filled the room, her heart and her eyes had melted, the nursery, with her hands on her stomach, she had  
continued in. There was a crib, a beautiful one, it was white with some greens and blacks here and there, Sychie had looked up at the wall where the crib was, and saw the drawing of herself and Loki, it was the day that she had found out that she was  
pregnant and he was behind her with his arms around her from behind and his hand was splayed on her stomach. They were both smiling and her hand was on his with their rings connecting, and her other hand was touching his arm, she had looked around.  
It was so beautiful and perfect, she saw that the picture of herself and Loki were changing to him on his knee and his lips were kissing her stomach... Sychie was watching the picture, as the wind was blowing, his hands were on her hips and stomach, she was  
trying not to cry out of happiness; her hazlenut colored eyes had closed for a few moments. Opening them, and walking further into the room, she was reaching up and touching the picture of them, the picture had then changed into the one of him picking her up  
and spinning her around and holding her close.

She had looked again and noticed that the three pictures that she saw earlier were now on the wall, she had gasped when she had felt Loki wrap his arms around her from behind and turning her around to face him as he did so. Loki had bent down and  
kissed her mouth softly, while placing his hand on her stomach. Sychie had stroked his face, his green eyes were looking at with such adoration and love " My Love, you both need to be resting,'' Sychie had his face still in her hands, so that she could look at his  
beautiful green eyes. Pecking her lips to his "You made this wonderful room for our baby?'' She had asked while her forehead was against his, he had smiled and kissing her again "Yes, I did, I wanted to surprise you. The day that you told me that you were pregnant  
with my child, I wanted to do something nice for you...'' With a wave of his hand, the room was illuminated fully, there were stuffed animals and some comfortable chairs for mother and father to sit in and care for their child and play too. Sychie had looked at him,  
licking her lips, tasting him on her mouth "I'm guessing that this room is a magic room?'' She had asked while he had nodded his head yes, she smiled, and reaching up to stroke his hair "Can it know what we will have?'' She had asked him, as he had let out a couple  
of soft chuckles that she loved to hear...

"Yes, it can...'' He had replied while standing up to his full height, in hopes to have her see that she was carrying for two, and needed rest, Loki had smiled and crossed his arms across his chest. Sychie had turned her head a bit to see him, she knew that she would  
be getting her way in this matter. Because, she was looking at him, she was giving him the look that he could never refuse, he was always a big softy whenever it came to her and his sons, and their soon-to-be child. "All you have to do, is stand in the middle of the room, and  
face me, place your hands on your stomach...'' Sychie had did what Loki told her as he was continuing "Now, if the room glows blue, its a boy, pink a girl...'' she had agreed to this...

The room started to turn colors, at first, then it was turning blue... then pink... finally the room was half blue and pink... and on a wall nearest to the window their was a note that had appeared and one word was spelled out _*Twins*_ Sychie had looked over at her  
husband and he had smiled and scooped her up and carried her back into their bedroom...

"I love you...'' She had whispered against his neck...

"I love you, too, and the only thing that I want to do right now, is keep the three of you warm and comfortable...'' He had replied into her hair...

"We have to think of names...'' She had said while he grinned at her...

"After I bury myself into you, *Turning his attention over to her stomach* Watch your heads...'' She had giggled and pulled his mouth to his...

(End of Chapter 8 of You can't escape me my love, read and review! sorry it took so long to update, been working on my book My Celebrity Stalker... its almost done)


End file.
